The Sawyer: Prologue
''The Sawyer: Prologue - The Perfect Transpositional Shift'' He kicked a rock. Well, it wasn't exactly a rock. For you see, a rock is the paraphernalia of the righteous vigilante. It is a tool through which the distribution of virtuous retribution is capable of being achieved. With a rock you could shatter the window of that elderly barbarian whom dared to infringe upon your right to stroll throughout the confines of your very own neighborhood! Then you could use it as a bludgeon in order render unconscious those whom are dim-witted enough to take offense to your brand of justice. Afterward you could euthanize those among the unconscious whom wound up being far too stubborn to take advantage of blissfultheir unconsciousness to contemplate their ignorance and learn the error of their ways, for such individuals would surely be incapable of surviving in my-uhh-the world. Either way, the point is that it wasn't a rock. Rather it was a pebble. A marginally sturdy collection of some of the most worthless minerals to have ever been honored with a name by humanity. An unnecessary object that had absolutely no meaningfully productive application. And something that was more than worthy of being kicked as a makeshift pastime rather than as a true hobby. By this point you're probably wondering whom is it that's purposefully squandering a commodity as precious as time on kicking something as utterly pointless as a pebble. Well allow me to introduce you to the man whom was undriven enough to do such a thing. The man's name was Xenos. Well, not really. In actuality his name was something as incredibly lame as Gerard Abbott. But as far as this story is concerned, his name was Xenos. Either way, at the time of the aforementioned kicking Xenos was a very striking man in terms of his physical appearance. He possessed a willowy physique which appeared to be as devoid of muscle as the moon was of oxygen, a complexion which hue was reminiscent of the hue exhibited by the bark of browner trees, a pair of eyes which irises were as sanguine as freshly-spilled blood, and waist-length dreadlocks which were each as lustrously black as well-polished obsidian. He visibly wore a shabby beret. A turtleneck sweater directly underneath a trench coat which both was primarily constituted of worn yet sturdy leather and had its collars and cuffs embellished with a fur-like fluff of some cheap make. And a pair of literally patched-up jeans tucked into a pair of jackboots. If you were to ask Xenos, he would say that he was kicking the pebble because had nothing better to do. Such an answer would be a lie of course. There were plenty of things for Xenos to do that were better than kicking a pebble. It would be more accurate to say that Xenos simply didn't think of anything better to do. He could have. Xenos had more than enough mental capacity to think of an activity that was superior to rock-kicking. He just didn't. Pretty much just because. For you see, that's the kind of person Xenos was. A person who failed to live his or her life to its fullest out of ignorance of his or her potential as an individual. If not for him becoming a victim of The Perfect Transpositional Shift, it would also have been the kind of person Xenos died as. The Perfect Transpositional Shift is a phenomenon that's just as impossible to describe as it is to explain with any form of finality. It's well known that The Perfect Transpositional Shift is a natural disaster involving a dimension which exists beyond the confines of the time-space continuum itself, but it isn't known what is it that actually takes place during The Perfect Transpositional Shift. Heck, there isn't even a single theory behind The Perfect Transpositional Shift that isn't considered to be complete and utter bullshit by the scientific community. Regardless of the ambiguity of its mechanics, just about everyone who is aware of the fact that it even occurs knows of the consequence of The Perfect Transpositional Shift's occurrence. A scientific impossibility, the creation or destruction of mass itself. Or so they believe. Under normal circumstances, the Law of Conservation of Mass is infallible. And The Perfect Transpositional Shift is a normal circumstance. Contrary to popular belief, mass isn't created nor its it ever destroyed as a result of the occurrence of The Perfect Transpositional Shift. It is only our limited viewpoint that makes it appear as if the mass has been created or destroyed, for the mass is actually transported either from or to an area that is beyond the perception of humanity. In Xenos' case, this area was a subterranean maze referred to as The Labyrinth...